Ratchet and Star
by dawn-roulette
Summary: Ratchet and Star so totally r into each other! one-shot! T cuz im paranoid!


**AN: if you like Ratchet with Kate better I'm sry...And like Ratchet and Star remind me of Max and Fang...kinda? But any way if you havn't read Angel then you don't understand but whatever let the story begin! Ps: this takes place during Angel like when their living in that one hotel or whatever... :) Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series but I do own this BA plot!**

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

I sat there, scaning the computer screen while Maya, Holden, and Kate slept. We were taking turns like I would with the flock. But I can't think of them anymore, too painful. Ratchet and Star were standing but the open window bickering.

"No, that one is the Big Dipper, you moron!" Star said.  
>"Ok princess, who's the one with genicticly inhanced vision? I belive it's me so I belive <strong><em>I'm <em>**right!" Ratchet came back at her.  
>"Who's the one that went to school and didn't live on the street with a bunch of freaking gangster or whatever the hell they were!" Star seemed to be getting angerier but each word she spit at him.<br>"Are you serioudly going to go there?"  
>"It's kinda obvious that I'm already there but if you don't realize that may you should take off your stupid glasses!" I watched the reflection of Star and Ratchet in the computer screen as Star Yanked off Ratchet's glasses reveling his unmistakable bright green eyes.<br>"Ow what the Hell Star!" Ratchet yelped holding his face with one hand protecting himself from, not sure what exactly. But sometimes being a mutant freak can hurt.  
>I sighed and stood up. "Star give Ratchet back his glasses. And quit being idiots!" they both stared at me dumbfounded. I sighed again, "I'm going to bed and it's going to be just you two. and if you kill each other or break anything, you will be out of here fast the you can run Star, got it?"<br>"Umm...yea" They said both a little shakey  
>"Good night," I said and walked over to the bedroom part of our room.<p>

* * *

><p>Star's POV<p>

Look at him he probaly thinks hes so kewl. with his stupid glasses, and stupid head phones, and his stupid adorable smile and his stupidly perfect face- wait scrach those last two I will NOT give into his little game.

"well I won't kill you if you don't kill me,"I compromised  
>"But it's so much fun,"He smiled. was that a come on? 0.o<br>"Yea well I really don't want to leave this group so theres that!"  
>"What ever you say princess," he smirked<br>"Princess! really? are you not capable of saying Star for once instead of Princess and Daddy's girl and little miss has everything?" My face was getting hot and my words started to slur together I was talking as fast as I could run thowing out every insult I had ever heard in my long ununderstandable rant.  
>"I'm sorry Star," <em>Whhhhhhaaaaaatttttt!<em> "I just thought I was flirting," Again _Whhhhhhhhhaaaaattttttttt?  
><em>"Wha?" My mouth hung open.  
>"It's just when we first met I thought you were this preppy, girly, awful, bitch. But were not all that different, you and me," His shaded green eyes burned on me.<br>"how are we anything alike?" wow I was doing better at comunicatign then I thought I might be. "And I thought you liked Kate,"  
>"Kate wonderful and all and shes is something to go gaga over but I mean she's just not really my type I had night shift with her and Starfish the other day and she wasn't who I though she was at all. She's level headed and all but it's just she has this, thing, about her she's just not,"He bit his lip"She's just not what I expected that's all."<br>"So what about us being simalar?"  
>"well you got kicked out of your house. You like living live in the fast lane,"<br>"And I don't like puns did I ever tell you that one?"I said added a snide tint to my voice."  
>"Sorry,"<br>"yea well,"Then the most awful, horrible, nasty, amazing, wonderful, thing in the world happened.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's POV<p>

I kissed her. :)

* * *

><p>Star's POV<p>

He kissed me! D: :)

* * *

><p>Fang's POV<p>

Now I know how the flock feels when they would walk in on me and Max. I woke up because I was hungry. Big surprize. and just had to look up and see Ratchet and Star making out next to the open window

"Fang?" Star gasped  
>"Shit!" Ratchet mumbled<br>I decided to have a little fun with this "Well I told you two not to kill each other and I'm guessing you haven't unless what I just saw was a new form of fighting. But to make up for annoying to crap out of me earlier I'll just have to tell evey one about," I gestered to them "this."  
>then they said "oh (_insert swear word of chice here_)"<p> 


End file.
